


ignite your bones

by mozartspiano



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/pseuds/mozartspiano
Summary: Okay so here's the thing: Willy wants JT to bone him into next week but like - only when he's doing house renovations? If that makes sense.





	ignite your bones

**Author's Note:**

> this is all saraphina's fault. also she came up with all the funniest parts of this. 
> 
> title from coldplay's _fix you_ because i am the worst.

Willy's kitchen sink is broken.

"What do I do?" he asks the guys after practice the next morning. "Do I buy a new sink? Do I move?"

"Isn't there, like, a landlord or something," Auston says from next to him. "I feel like they're supposed to buy new sinks, not you."

"I don't think I have one? Do you get to have a landlord if you also have a mortgage?"

"My cousin's a landlord," Mitch says, "I'll text him."

"Just fix the sink," Zach says. His face is all flat like he thinks they're being dumb but his eyes are all sparkly like he can't wait to be the smart one. "It's not that hard."

"I've never fixed a sink," Willy says. "Is there a manual for that? Should I watch a Youtube tutorial? I'm so bad at following those, I have to pause it like eighteen million times."

"Ask one of the vets," Auston says. "Hainsey's probably fixed a hundred sinks."

Willy looks over at Hainsey across the room. He's completely naked, reading the New York Times, and chewing on some gum.

"Oh wait," Mitch says, "You know my housewarming bash in the fall for my sweet new pad? I totally busted the door out to the balcony and it was like, off the hinges, and Steph almost killed me, but Johnny was like 'No problem Mitch.' Dude carries a toolbox in his Ford, man."

Willy does not remember this, as he was in Sweden at the time sulking and eating a lot and having weird sex dreams about Kyle Dubas.

"Baller," he says, "I'll ask JT. Crisis averted."

 

Willy's having a crisis.

Okay so JT is totally chill and he's all like "No worries, Willy," and "I'll program your house address into my GPS so I can meet you there," and everything is going great. Willy barely has to do any explaining before Johnny's on his back under the sink and Willy gets to sit all demure on the kitchen counter and hand things to him.

The crisis comes afterwards when JT is sliding out from under his sink and says like, "You should be good to go, now."

JT stands up to check the sink which means he's right next to where Willy's still sitting and his shirt has gotten a little damp from the sink-fixing and he's a little bit sweaty in the face area and when he smiles at Willy, Willy's brain short-circuits.

JT is hot and it's doing him in.

"Let me know if you have anymore issues with it," he says in his horrible boring voice, wiping his hand off on the hand towels that Auston's mom gave Willy for Christmas.

"Uhhhh huh," Willy says.

 

Here's the thing: Willy wants JT to bone him into next week.

After Johnny leaves Willy jacks off on his couch, twice, thinking about Johnny bending him over the sink and saying weird plumbing sex metaphors. He sort of lays around, after, hoping he got it out of his system.

And it seems like it. The next day at practice Johnny skates over him to ask how the sink is and to say, "I've noticed that sometimes when you enter the Offensive Zone you naturally go to the boards, and it could be interesting to go down the middle more," and like. It does nothing for Willy's physical or metaphorical boner.

But then the door handle of his bedroom gets loose. It's two a.m and he's not feeling it so once he finishes peeing he texts JT: _hey bro can u fix door knobs?_

Johnny texts back at 6:30am: _Hi Willy. Sure thing. What time would be best for me to come over? John._

And Willy's fine? He's fine. Everything's totally fine and it's not weird and so, yeah, maybe he spends a bit more time in front of his bathroom mirror to make sure his hair is feathered and cute and his glasses are working with his t-shirt. But he jerked JT out of his system and everything's fine.

Except it's not because Johnny shows up with his toolbox and his big John Tavares mouth in a flat line and says, "Okay, now which door knob's giving you trouble?" and Willy almost falls to his goddamn knees.

 

Okay so here's the thing: Willy wants JT to bone him into next week but like - only when he's doing house renovations? If that makes sense.

He tries to play it cool: "Uhhhh can I get you some water or ughhhh coffee?"

Johnny is using a knee pad to cushion himself as he takes a look at Willy's bedroom door. He brought it himself. "That's okay, shouldn't take too long."

Willy wants to latch onto his back like a barnacle and suck on his shoulders. "Did you have lunch? I can make lunch."

Johnny turns to smile at him. "That would be great, Willy."

"Uhhhhh okay."

So now Willy has to make lunch. He finds some tomatoes and cucumbers and smoked salmon and ham and spinach and pickled herring and puts it out on his kitchen table with rye bread. Johnny is mostly eating green goop whenever Willy sees him but Willy's fresh out of green goop.

"Piece of cake," Johnny says when he emerges from the hallway. He's still holding his toolbox. Willy can't stop staring at his arms. "I just needed to tighten a few screws."

"Mmmmm," Willy says. "I hope sandwiches are okay."

Johnny blinks at the spread. "Looks great," he says and god his voice is so low and boring. Willy wants John to tell him what to do, in like a sexy way.

They pile their sandwiches high except Johnny doesn't touch the herring and Willy doesn't put a piece of bread on top because he's feeling Scandinavian today. John takes a seat at the kitchen table and asks for a coaster for his glass of water, so Willy has to look through the third drawer down to try and find the coasters Kappy's mom gave him for Christmas.

"Seems like the penalty kill's really shaping up," Johnny says.

"Yeah sure," Willy says. This is doing nothing for him. He takes a bite of his sandwich and, through his mouthful, says, "So, like, when did you start fixing things around the house?"

"I used to follow my dad around," Johnny says with no food in his mouth because he's polite. "I fixed my first toilet when I was 19, on the Island."

"Mm?" Willy can work with this, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't draining properly," Johnny says, "so I had to reattach the arm that lifts the plunge in the back."

Willy's like - sweating? This doesn't make any sense. He imagines John's dumb face and his shirt all wet like last time and his ridiculous knee pads. "So then what?"

"It was just a matter of making sure the flush handle was still connected," Johnny says. "Anything more and I would have had to call a plumber and they can be pretty expensive." He raises his eyebrows at Willy like they both don't sort of have the money department covered.

"I don't need a plumber anymore," Willy says and okay, so maybe he bats his eyelashes a little. He knows what he's working with. "I've got you."

John laughs and blushes a bit and says, "Anytime."

 

The thing about minor home inconveniences that need to be repaired by John Tavares is that they're pretty easy to create once Willy puts his mind to it. He only has to yank on the nozzle for the dryer until that comes off and then zip zap he's got a sweaty JT in his house, trying to figure out how it could come off on its own.

"It just popped off?" Johnny asks, pulling the dryer back from the wall as far as the plug allows.

"Uh huh," Willy says, memorizing the way his biceps strain against his grey henley for later.

"It sure seems like you should have the warranty for this still," Johnny says. His head is behind the dryer. His behind is right in front of Willy and it is nice. "Shouldn't be breaking already."

"Hm."

He pops his head back to give Willy a look. "You should call them."

"I will."

He doesn't. There are so many parts of a dryer that can be broken, so many ways to convince John to grunt in his front hallway.

 

The bit with the dryer goes pretty well so Willy takes a page out of Mitch's book and gets some blue sticky tack from Dollarama to lodge the sliding door out to the balcony. He spends literally all night making it as busted as possible, which ends up being like not ideal. It's fucking freezing all night and Willy almost dies of hypothermia. The things one does for strong lust.

The next morning Willy waits in his car until he sees John pull into the parking lot and then catches up with him as he's going into the Leafs practice facility.

"Good morning," Willy says, smiling in his most charming way.

"Good morning, Willy," JT says. He's smiling in that sort of boring but nice way he has. "Did you have a good night?"

"Uh huh," Willy says, "So I think my balcony door is stuck."

"Oh no," Johnny says. His face doesn't change so much as become a slightly different shade of boring. "Did it pop off the track? That can be kind of difficult to get back on by yourself."

"Yeah I don't really know," Willy says. He looks at JT from under his eyelashes with a flirty smile. "I'm sure it won't be any problem for you, though."

Johnny kind of makes a noise in the back of his throat like, "Hnah," and blushes. He says, "I'll do what I can."

"You're the best," Willy says, stroking his arm and maintaining eye contact. Sexy, boring eye contact.

The balcony door takes John awhile to figure out. He hums and haws at it for a couple minutes and even mutters, "Now how did this happen," to himself a few times. Eventually he brings out his knee pads to crouch down and Willy gets down to help him which means they're sharing the same air and it's hot.

Well, it's not hot. It's March and Willy's balcony door is wide open. But it's like - sexy.

"I've got a scrapper in here," Johnny says as Willy shivers and looks at his five o'clock shadow. "I usually use it to help the neighbours clear the rain gutters when the seasons change."

Johnny lives in one of those big houses in Forest Hill with three floors and a backyard. Willy wants to come over and watch him put down laminate. He wants to watch him mow the lawn. He would like, please, for JT to bone him on the washing machine while the washing machine is in the spin cycle.

"Cool," he says.

"It can be," Johnny says. "But it looks like you've got some stuff stuck in here, so it might help to jimmy it out."

"I don't know how that could have happened," Willy says, eyes wide. "Thank goodness you're here."

 

It's fun with the sliding door but less than sexy when Willy's has to put mittens on so his fingers don't freeze off. He brainstorms that night and decides that the shower is much sexier than a dumb balcony in March. And look - Willy has beautiful and majestic hair but even Willy doesn't shed enough hair to clog the drain. So he takes a look at some online flyers and finds hair extensions on sale at Shoppers. 

"Huh," Johnny says, holding up a plumbing snake full of long blonde hair. And black hair. Green hair. Every colour hair. 

"My sisters," Willy says. JT is very wet. Mmm. "You know."

"Oh sure," Johnny says. There's water dripping off his nose. He wipes his face with the side of his arm and Willy internalizes some noises. "Well, that should take care of it."

"Boy, it's late," Willy says. He knows it's late. Willy is no fool. "You can stay over, if you want? Least I can do to thank you for unclogging my shower."

"That'd be great, Will," John says. "I'm pretty tired after the game."

"We should get you out of those wet clothes," Willy says. He blinks as innocently as he can. "So you don't get - sick."

JT's shirt hits the bottom of Willy's shower with a wet thwap. Willy looks down at it, then back up at John's ridiculous man body.

"If you have any problems with the drain you can always try baking soda and vinegar," Johnny says. His pecs are like right there. "Or boil a kettle and pour the water straight down."

Willy had a plan. He was going to do like a whole song and dance and seduce John into nailing him against every available surface. But that's going to take too long and it's been longer than a week and Willy's sick of this so -

So he takes a step forward into Johnny's personal space, slides his hands up Johnny's sides and kisses his neck.

"Oh," John says. Then, with feeling: "Ohhh."

Willy kisses his chin.

"This makes a lot of sense," John says and then they're kissing.

 

John Tavares doesn't do anything half-assed. He kisses like he fixes drains which is to say focused and aggressive and hot, period. His hands are roughly the side of the entire universe and when they glide over Willy's back he can feel himself going all breathy and faint.

"Take me here, now," Willy says, up against Johnny's nose. "Right up against the wall."

Johnny's hands pause. He pulls back. "But this is the shower."

Willy blinks. Okay. "Alright, then the kitchen. Bend me over the kitchen sink and fuck me so hard I can't breathe."

JT blushes. "You have a perfectly good bed Willy."

"Yes," Willy says. "I do."

"The bed will be better for our backs," Johnny says, and he's already nudging Willy out of the shower and back onto the bathroom tile. "And the arches of our feet. Mine are already feeling pretty sensitive after tonight's game."

Willy is shepherded into the bedroom. John takes off his shirt and folds it. He draws the curtains closed and shuts Willy's bedroom door, then opens Willy's bedroom door to go double check that the front door is locked and the lights are off in the kitchen. Willy sits on the edge of his bed while his boner goes down and wonders what the hell he was expecting.

"Now," Johnny says like eight minutes later when they're both naked and under the covers and he's lying in between Willy's thighs. "Where were we?"

There's a dip in Johnny's throat that fits Willy's nose perfectly. He puts his nose there, kisses Johnny's skin, and says, "Say tomorrow morning the door comes off my kitchen cabinet. What would you do?"

"Huh," JT says like he's genuinely giving it some thought. He shifts his elbows so he can look down at Willy. "Well, if the door itself got busted, I would go to Lowes or Rona to find a replacement."

"Mhm," Willy says. He reaches down to brush his fingers over John's dick.

"And then, uh," Johnny says, "I would check the hinges. If they're still good I could just reuse them for the new door. If they got twisted or bent I would have to install new ones. Then it would be a matter of putting in new holes for the new screws with my screwdriver. It wouldn't take too much time."

"Oh my god," Willy says, "Rail me."

"Can do," Johnny says and gets to work.

 

Afterwards Willy lies all over John's massive chest. John's skin tastes like salt and sex and he doesn't want to move for the next century. "You know," he says, slowly, "the door to the guest bedroom squeaks."

"Oh," Johnny says. "That's no good."

"Mmm," Willy says. John's arms around his back are so warm. "And the coffee grinder makes a weird noise."

"Probably something stuck in there."

"And the paint," Willy says, poking his head up from John's chest to look him in the eye. "I mean look at this colour. Horrible. I need some freshly painted walls."

John strokes a hand up his spine and into his hair. "I'll get some paint chips from Home Depot. They have a really nice off-white section."

"I love off-white," Willy lies, leaning in to get John's ear in his mouth.

John clears his throat and his hand tightens in Willy's hair. "I didn't realize how many things you need fixed around here."

Willy moves back, grins. "Oh yeah. Bet you're regretting offering, eh?"

Under him, Johnny smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> pls yell at me [on tumblr](http://butternutstyles.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] ignite your bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709108) by [momopods (momotastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods)




End file.
